My Eyes And My Ears
by liverdiverz
Summary: This story follows Lena Julianne Moore, daughter of James Moore one of the lead generals of the southern rebels and how she gets picked to join Prince Augustus's selection and to execute the ultimate rebel plan, kill the crowned prince and the royal family. Will Lena stick to the plan or will love get in the way?
1. Prolouge

**HI GUYYYSSS! So this is the rewrite of Written In The Stars SYOC same idea different title throughout the story I will be giving shout-outs to the people who have submitted characters. Soon though I will be posting a character guide for this story on my profile so be on the lookout for that and without further ado here is my story.**

Hi, I'm Lena Julianne Moore and I'm a southern rebel of Illea, but not by choice. I mean all of my friends came when they were like 10 from crumbling homes and starvation. Not me though I was physically born into it. Yeah that's right I come from a strangely long line of slaughtering and robbery. If you didn't know already my great, great-grandfather, Forest Alexander Moore was the founder of the southern rebels way back when.

Because of this my father thinks my family is some kind of "royalty", but in reality we're just an average family living in a big Victorian home in the middle of the woods on a rebel base camp in Labrador. Pretty normal right?

Well anyways since my father is a descendent of Forest Moore he is one of the lead generals of the southern rebels and handles most of the royal family attacks. Which one day will probably be my brother, Erik's job. Which personally I think that job will all go to Erik's head, but nobody listens to me.

Even though, as a southern rebel I don't like to kill people. I know we southern rebels are mostly known for the killing we do and that we are trained to physically kill whoever comes our way, but I just don't like the idea that we physically have to kill to get our way. I mean I haven't even been on a mission yet, but I just feel that we shouldn't hurt innocent people. There has to be a better, nicer way to destroy the castes. Hell, who am I kidding, my father wouldn't listen to he has kept me locked up at this camp like some prison ever since my mother's death. Well, that was until Illea choose me execute General Thomas's plan to try to murder the royal family so that we could gain power and finally take back what was "ours".

**So that was the prologue it was kind of short, but I think all beginnings of stories are. So reveiw fav and follow until next time **

**liverdiverz**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so here is chapter 2 for you lovelies and remember to review, follow, and rate so here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the selection trilogy. All rights go to Kiera Cass! **

**Chapter 1-**

**Lena POV-**

I woke up to the sound of it raining, again. The heavy pitter patter of the rain banged against the old Victorian home like several gunshots in a row. Then lightning began to strike af if right on cue which made the whole house shake and rumble. I always liked storms even when I was little. There was just something about the way the rain just drizzled down the window and ominous the dark cloud looked overhead. It just fascinated me, but supposedly not to my twin brother, Erik. Even at the age of 18 he still gets freaked out by storms and cringes underneath his covers. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock which read 8:30.

"Shit." I muttered as I sprang out of the nicely warm blue covers.

"Why didn't the alarm go off!" I thought to myself flinging my body towards my wardrobe. I quickly grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and and a plain green t-shirt from my wardrobe and a black jacket to go overtop. Now that I was fully clothed I grabbed by combat boots beside my bed and then began to charge out of my room and down the stairs. My socked feet slide against the hardwoods as I headed towards the kitchen. When I arrived in kitchen, I nearly slammed into the refrigerator. I was about grab a banana off the counter when I heard a hearty laughter behind me that I knew all too well. I whipped my head around to find my twin brother, Erik casually eating a bowl of cereal and laughing at my appearance.

"You know you're really funny when you're tired like that. " he said between laughs. His grin was like the cheshire cat, devilish and witty.

"Erik! What the hell are you doing here! We supposed to be at the great hall for a combat seminar 10 minutes ago with General Griffin. She is going to kill us because we're late and then she is going to tell dad who is going to resurrect us and kill us all over again and I don't want to die! Why are you still just sitting there, MOVE!" I exclaimed trying to yank Erik out of the kitchen chair, but he was too strong I couldn't move him. Instead of moving though and giving into my pleas he just looked up and stared at me with his big brown eyes and grinned his cheshire cat grin once again.

"Oh yeah about that, Carter stopped by the house early this morning to tell us that they cancelled the seminar due to the storm and flash flooding." He explained while pouring more milk into his cereal.

"What do you mean they cancelled it!" I exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me! "

"Well I was going to leave a sticky note by your alarm clock so when you woke up you would know the deal.,but then I was like that's no fun. So I decided to turn off your alarm clock and tell you when you come running down the stairs a jumbled and believe me it was worth it." He explained "I'm a total genius, aren't I not?" He elaborated with his feet kicked up onto t That little prick! He's been playing practical jokes on me ever since we're small. Yet somehow I always get fooled everytime he does a prank on me.

"Well I have a joke for you." I said grabbing the milk carton off of the table and pouring it all over his new pants. That made him jump with a start.

"The hell is wrong with you, these were a Christmas gift!" He screamed jolting out of his chair trying to clean his pants off. "You know, Lena you're going to pay for that!"

"Lena is going to pay for what?"

Erik and I then turned our heads towards the entrance of the kitchen only to find, Holden, our little brother with frazzled hair and sleepy eyes.

"You know no one can in this house sleep with you two as siblings right?" He yawned making his way to the fridge to get some orange juice. He then turned and began to look confused at Erik's wet pants. "Did Erik like pee in his pants or something?" That made me and Holden burst out laughing, but only infuriated Erik even more.

"It is not pee!" He squealed like a 3 year old. That only made me and Holden laugh even more. Our laughing was cut short by the front shutting with a big thud. In kitchen doorway, our father General Moore appeared in a soaked raincoat and boots. His face seemed to be anxious and worried all at the same time.

"Hey dad." Erik said stepping forward trying to be the perfect son "I didn't know you'll be home from your meeting at this time. We have some cereal if you-" his perfect child speech was cut off by dad's frantic voice.

"There is no time for breakfast. General Thomas is going to be here in 15 minutes and he supposedly wants the whole camp to be at the great hall to announce his new mission." He shouted

"Wait, General Thomas?" We all questioned in unison. We all wanted answers, but all dad could give us was a solemn nod.

For those who don't know, General Thomas is the head of the Allens southern rebels while our father is the head of the Labrador southern rebels. Even though, there is only one southern rebels our two rebel camps don't necessarily get along or even speak to each other if that. So if one of the leaders comes to the other camp especially a head leader then that can only mean 2 thing one a new, sick, twisted mission that needs a lot of people or two we did something and heads are about to roll, usually it is the second one. Before my siblings were yanking us out the door.

**So chapter 2 is complete! Yeaaaa! So what do you guys think of Lena and her family so far? Good not good PM or review me your thoughts. I would also like to thanks to CluelessAngel and for selectionprincess59 for following my story. You rock! Until next time! **

**~ liverdiverz**


End file.
